Chemical Chaos
Chemical Chaos is a molten liquid substance found most commonly in the mantle and core of Planet Tropic . It is often the subject and plot device of many Tropican-originated ideas, concepts and adventures. Concept and Creation Chemical Chaos was developed around 2004, shortly after the creation of Rocky the Robot and her sibling Tori Kaos. Back then, the overall idea of having some new power that was greater than or equal to the power of the Mobian Chaos Emeralds was something that seemed unique and original (as it was before the Sol Emeralds were introduced in the following year in the game Sonic Rush). In the early days, Chemical Chaos was simply a source of extra energy that was not only a recent discovery, but a hot item for scientists, the black market and various villainous foes that the Tropican Sisters would have to fight. Chemicals Chaos (or CC as it is commonly abbreviated as) has greatly changed in color, texture, properties and importance since then, and has been an enormous part of Tropican history. History When the cosmic collision occured between the Milky Way and Andromeda, cutting space and time by use of the merging black holes and the Shatterstone, the secret Navitarian Universe was exposed. This leaked out billions, if not trillions of units of magic power that spread throughout the Mosaic Galaxy and the rest of the Prime Universe. While many of these magical clusters formed together into becoming sentient godlike creatures, changed the evolutionary path for many plants and animals and infused magic into naturally powerless existences, Planet Tropic itself was absorbing the energy like a brand new sponge. This magic leaked out from the Astral Plane had fused together with hot molten magma deep within the spinning core of the planet. This increased the heat of the planet, making it more tropical in climate than others in the same system, and increased the speed of the spin of the core to maximize the power of the invisible magnetic ozone shield of Tropic. This also increased tectonic activity, including the number of volcanoes being created and erupting, the number of plates being eradicated through convergence and subduction and the amount of lakes and seas being created. This happened all over the course of one million years, rapidly changing the planet's surface into what it is today. Because of this drastic change in energy, the Chaos Millenium occurs about every one thousand years (hence the name) to rid itself of excess energy it materialized within the core and mantle. This usually begins with the continent of Phoenix, home to the world's largest volcano chain, and ends with the poles, the coldest regions on the planet. The Chaos Millenium is an unstoppable and an incredibly destructive natural disaster due to its volcanic explosions (that also contain ash, smoke, pyroclastic flows, rock slides and earthquakes), extreme temperatures, viscous, yet fast moving lava flow, and its ability to cover 85% of the globe in its own remains. After the colonization of the immigrant groups had constructed their civilizations and had their First World War, the Chaos Millenium had come to interrupt the battle and wipe out a huge chunk of the overall population. In order to escape, the remaining inhabitants had to team up to construct a space ship large enough for them to breach the atmosphere of Tropic and remain there for one hundred years until the planet had cooled down and the destruction had ceased. After returning to their home, many fell into despair over their hard work lost, causing them to flee the planet and beginning the Second World War/Interplanetary War. Despite also being upset by the catastrophe, Tropicans who wanted to stay found it in their best interests to work together to build a better world in the hopes that this would not happen again for a very long time. With the war taking up more time, they did not get a chance to rebuild too much of what they had lost by the time the next Chaos Millenium occured. This time, the population reduction was minimal, and after being defeated in the war, their efforts to reconstruct their planet once more, were doubled. While Tropicans had dealt with a total of 4 Chaos Milleniums, the planet had always erupted this way ever since it absorbed the magical energies of the Astral Cloud. The constant destruction of Planet Tropic had always helped the world's economy, refreshed political ideas and concepts and further implanted the idea into civilians minds that their home was important to keep healthy and clean so that it can recycle itself for as long as Rei Priimak Shitekste's Sun will shine. Apocalyptic Tropic In one of the final stories of the series, Omega Ikari, Ikari the Hedgehog makes a scary prediction based on previously conceived data from various geological sources, including that of Dr. Cranium Crackus. While she is mostly credited for formulating the prediction that the Chaos Millenium will occur in the year 4,940, rather than closer to the year of 5,000. Before she is able to explain what will happen to certain individuals during such a time, she is destroyed by Wrath Kaos at the age of 36. In the very year that the Apocalypse is said to occur, which is a millenial, year-long event that had happened 4 times previously that most use to board the safety spaceship, Rocky and Wrath attempt to stop the event from happening via clogging every single surface volcano on the planet. While nearly every single being attempted to stop them, the two had successfully sealed up the Phoenix volcanoes before the first eruption. However, after stopping at an island hotspot volcano, the magma that had been stopped from coming up in Phoenix had been forcably pushed into various other locations around the world, making things worse for every other outlet; this meant that by the time the two had reached that island hotspot, the power of the volcano tripled and the initial blast consumed the mother and son. Using their robotic endskeletons to absorb the CC-ridden magma, the two began to transform and deform into giant, metal monstrosities. Craving only destruction, the mindless mechas ravaged the planet they had tried to hard to protect, making everything worse. In order to stop the havoc, Shadow the Hedgehog and Kane the Komodo Dragon engaged their powered-up states and reluctantly murdered their own family members in order for them to stop rampaging. Deceased, Rocky and Wrath became bodiless Spirits as a side effect of the Chemical explosion and thusly "haunt" the two who killed them. Aftermath Over the next 10 years, the planet remains in terrible condition, but due to the larger explosions that happened on a global scale, the Chaos Millenium also had ended several decades earlier than it normally had in the past. Properties Chemical Chaos is not a natural element by any means, but it is not a product of scientific creation, either. It is a combination of the magic that leeked into the planet's core and the contents of that core is made of that is the true substance of Chemical Chaos. The name "Chemical Chaos" comes from the chaotic nature of the mixture of magma, molten metals and planet's natural elements. The "chemical" aspects are factored in when the magma has been cooled and tampered with. However, it is rarely ever referred to as simply "Chaos", as no one uses the molten energy source as is, but the modified version. Chemical Chaos refers to both the viscous substance and the "watered down" chemical. Chemical Chaos is also a renewable resource, as it exists in everything it infects. Every time an exposed being or inaminate object dies/decomposes in the crust, the energy that had once filled its body returns to the planet once more, as if nothing was ever lost. For every vehicle that emits CC, the atmosphere reabsorbs and re-radiates back onto other plants and inhabitants. This makes the Chemical even more prized than it already is. It is very much coveted by foreigners who do not have the luxury of living on a planet composed of this substance. "Watered Down" The Chemical becomes "watered down" once it has been collected in a special container, frozen immediately, then thawed and taken apart into smaller and more managable pieces. Watering it down is the act of letting the cooled substance melt off its frozen shell. Tampering with this still rather potent CC is furthering the watering down process and making it "consumable." Scientists often introduce several other combinations and materials into the watered down CC to make it safe for pharmacies, hospitals, forensic scientists, mechanics and engineers, botanists and archaeologists to use freely with other medicine, vehicles and technological devices. CC is often found in various consumer level products such as: *pain killers *anti-depressants *sterilizer/cleansing products *Nanofabrics *fertilizer *laser technology *cooking spices *"meat" products *Tropican Steel *lights *generators *batteries *engines of vehicles (mainly trains and space crafts) *powering Cybernet (Tropican Internet) *powering factories These are only a few examples of how commonly used Chemical Chaos really is across the world. Doses and Liters Measurements of Chemical Chaos are done in liquid measurements. *1 liter of Chemical Chaos is the average amount of "Watered Down" CC that is safe to ship in protective containers around on Kesseu (large trucks/busses). *100 milliliters of Chemical Chaos is a decent amount of "Watered Down" CC that is safe to not only ship to those who will utilize it, but also enough to include in vehicles, surgery and generators. *10 milliliters of Chemical Chaos is a small amount of "Watered Down" CC that is safe to ship, use in vehicles, but also include in household items like cleansing fluids, foodstuffs and hygenics (soap and teeth cleaner). *1 dose of Chemical Chaos is a tiny amount of "Watered Down" CC is the equivalent to a vial (5 milliliters max). This is used in medicine (pills or liquid medicine) or for blood tranfusions at small-scale doctors offices. This can also be directly consumed from a vial, which, despite its bitter taste and burning texture, is still safe for the average Tropican. Side Effects to Absorbing Chemical Chaos Directly absorbing CC into the skin/feathers/fur can lead to incredible side effects. Disadvantages and advantages are both very common, and the way in which one absorbs CC is entirely situational. The side effect also depends on the species it has been injected into, its natural abilities and how it functions. Those who are physically touched by Chemical Chaos might recieve the following: *superpowers *enhanced natural abilities *physical deformities (extra limbs or appendages, bumps or disfigurings), scars, burns and other defects *mental disabilities (memory failure), psychological conflicts (delusions) or identity crises (skitzophrenia) *prolonged lifespans (immortality, Spirit-Body separation) *shortened lifespans ("wilting") *defective bodyparts (reproductive organs, paralysis of parts, regrowing bodyparts after the original has fallen off/been removed) *pregnancy complications (miscarriages, physically or mentally disabilities of the newborn, etc.) Those who are made of Chemical Chaos, however, may sometimes and involuntarily experience different effects: *immediate mastery of a certain talent, skill or ability *the ability to channel raw life force energy into refined energy whilst keeping most of its raw power intact *the ability to change ones appearance or physical features easily *'The Chaos Law of Attraction': the attraction to power and gaining more of it, then selecting a single target to try and take that power from them by leeching off of their Soul Emission or by becoming their target's permanent mate, despite the targetted's gender/sexuality/species/etc. (not normally malicious, but can be) Secondary Effects of Absorbing Chemical Chaos Because the planet itself has a great percentage of the Chemical internalized in its lithosphere, mantle and core, as well as all of its atmospheric layers, several beings have been overexposed to the CC without engaging in direct contact with it. Unlike those who absorb it through direct contact, average Tropican citizens do not get enough of this energy to formulate the following: * superpowers * enhanced natural abilities * deformities, scars, burns or physical/mental defects * prolonged or shortened lifespans * defective reproductive systems or newborn disfigurings However, the average, everyday Tropican will experience changes that are normally undetectable by others, unless they are not of Planet Tropic. These are: * enhanced natural senses * extremely small increments in increased Life Force Energy amount * brain growth (as a side effect of eating healthy foods that stimulate the brain and body) * growth spurts * slightly increased stamina with time While Tropicans that are born and raised on the planet do not notice these changes in their bodies and take them for granted, many foreigners react negatively to their bodies being altered by the strange new atmosphere, if they spend longer than 7 years here. Other foreigners, however, welcome the changes as they were previously underpowered or in need of such a change. Uses Vehicles There are a variety of vehicles on Tropic that use CC as a special fuel source. Not many land, sea or air vessels use CC on its own, often pairing it with solar energy, hydroelectric power or wind farm power. Regardless, the Chemical lasts quite long when in use. *Space Craft: Spaceships are the most common users of Chemical Chaos, simply because of their tendency to require Warp Drive technology, execute custom abilities such as A.I. autopilot systems, the ability to transform into piloted robots or other machines, to fire larger weapons and to use to create an artificial atmosphere inside the ship itself. *HydroTrain: Hydrotrains on Tropic are incredibly fast, powerful and heavy, requiring more electricity or solar power than other vehicles to haul cargo or passengers around the world. With CC as its fuel, a Hydrotrain can effectively travel around the world three times with a little more than a single liter of the substance. *Air Craft/Sea Craft: Depending on the size of the ship, these carriers are not very expensive to use when CC is powering them. While it is more commonplace to use solar or hydroelectric power when using these types of vehicles, the craft will run just as well, if not better, when it is using this fuel source. *Busses/Tractors/Tanks/Etc.: Kesseu (a.k.a. "large vehicle") are known to use CC every now and then, but only when prices to restock electric power are too high. Most of these are actually known to transport CC itself, but when it is a commercial Kesseu, it is always recommended to have a backup supply of CC in case there is an emergency. *Cars/Small Vehicles: Uca (a.k.a. "small vehicle") are not very known to use such a powerful chemical to drive leisurely around with. Unless it is a racing car, a government/police car or otherwise, no Uca will need to use CC for anything other than emergencies. While there can be other vehicles used for transportation on Planet Tropic, CC is hardly used to power such insignificant pieces of equipment. Robotics Several scientists and mechanics have experiemented using Chemical Chaos in their machines, several of which are used in various factories around the planet. This is to conserve valuable resources, like solar and wind power, so that they can be used by the commonfolk. In the field of robotic sciences, however, many artificial creations have been created since the tampering of CC. One of the earliest examples of A.I. that used this Chemical was a supervillain-turned-hero, Righteous Robo. Sadly, the mental side effects of the sentient robot kicked in just a few years after it had been converted, and it killed itself in despair after seeing a few of its allies die. In Alpha Ikari, Ikari and her new comrade Iami tresspass in a condemmed laboratory to look for clues on how do defeat Rocky Kaos. Instead, they find a manic, unfinished A.I. who is deadset on destroying them. Ikari discovers it had been over exposed to CC and developed its own psychotic ideas after being left alone for so long, turning into something barbaric. It was then destroyed after Ikari herself gained Plasma abilities. No one knows who created it and why, but it was likely scrapped after the incident where Crackus began to steal from various labs to look for more power. Another more futuristic example of how CC has affected robots was the accidental A.I.: Dr. Fiznargle and Arfnozzle. The pseudo-doctor was the result of using CC on an assembly line in a factory, rather than just for the generators. After the assembly line felt like it no longer needed to be told what to do and started building things in its own image, the workers attempted to shut it down. Now that it had gained a conscience, it rebuilt itself with new parts, gaining a bipedal figure and creating a small (and illegal) pet-like sidekick for company. Now that the robot was freed from its shackles, it took revenge upon its creators for making it do menial work, and set out to free other robots of its kind. Wrath currently fights this robotic "mastermind" whenever he appears to cause trouble. Known Users of Chemical Chaos * Rocky the Robot (infused) * Tori Kaos (infused) * Wrath Kaos (born with) * Kane the Komodo Dragon (made with) * Roben (made with) * Setheus (made with) * Dr. Cranium Crackus (infused) * Monica Lockardson (infused) * Ikari the Hedgehog (infused) * Decoda the Guinea Pig (made with) * various others... Category:Items